A Family Full Of Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Rook, with a little help from Ultimate Echo Echo and Goop, show Zambanza that the Grant Mansion family is full of love and that she doesn't have to be afraid of it. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Zambanza, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Summer and Forrest belong to VinnieStokerLover. I only own Rachel and Courtney.**

* * *

 **A Family Full Of Love**

Rachel and Rook chuckled as they heard Forrest and Summer counting to twenty as they looked for a place to hide. Courtney had already found a good hiding place and the couple decided to hide in Zambanza's room. "Let's not make it too hard for the kids, honey," Rachel said.

"Of course," he agreed as they hid under the bed, but their legs and feet were sticking out, so the younger kids could find them. Rachel managed to hold in her giggles as Rook chuckled, giving her a loving look and she returned the loving look.

Footsteps sounded nearby and they immediately became quiet, though they knew the kids would find them fast.

Zambanza walked into her room and sighed, not seeing the two right away. "Man, I just barely escaped a tickle torture from Frankenstrike," she said aloud before her voice took a proud tone. "I have to keep up my tough girl image and tickling just makes me…seem not so tough."

She sighed again. "And then Alien X told me that Rachel sees me as her own daughter and more than a niece," she continued. "Which is shocking. I had no idea Rachel would like me that much."

Rachel and Rook, hearing everything, giggled softly, but kept quiet. However, Zambanza noticed two pairs of feet sticking out from under her bed and she grinned, reaching down and tickling their feet. "Well, wonder who these feet belong to?" She said aloud.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! ZAMBANZAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SWEETHEART, PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!"

Zambanza gasped as she recognized the two voices and backed up fast as they crawled out from under the bed to reveal they were Rachel and Rook, who looked at the young girl as she crashed into a bookcase and the shelf almost fell on her, but thankfully didn't. "Rachel? Rook?" She asked in surprise.

"You okay, sugar dumpling?" Rachel asked.

Rook noticed a few bruises. "Looks like she just got a few bruises from hitting the bookcase," he said.

"I'm f-fine," the young girl stammered out before becoming very embarrassed as she realized they had overhead everything she had said. She quickly headed for the door. "Um, I have to be somewhere!" She said quickly and ran out.

"Oh? She thinks that will stop us from going after her and helping her?" Rook asked in amusement.

Rachel chuckled. "We need some extra help," she said, poking her head out and finding Goop nearby with Ultimate Echo Echo. "Ah, Goop. Echo, would you two be willing to help Rook and I catch Zambanza?"

"Let me guess. You guys overheard something she said and she got flustered," Goop said with a chuckle.

"That's it in a nutshell," the owner of the Grant Mansion replied.

Ultimate Echo Echo chuckled. "Well, then let's go hunt for our niece," he said. "Frankenstrike was a bit perplexed that she escaped him, though just barely, when he went to tickle her."

"She feels it ruins her tough girl image," Rook said.

Goop laughed. "Well, let's see if we can break through that tough shell of hers with family love," he said as they headed out to find the young clown girl.

* * *

Zambanza was currently running through the mansion, trying to find a place to hide and hopefully avoid Rachel and Rook. Her whole face was still red with embarrassment that they had heard everything she had said. She poked her head out and was met with a blue robot with sound discs hovering around him. "Well, there you are, Zambanza," he said with a chuckle.

Normally, she wouldn't be startled, but he surprised her and she grabbed her want, but green slime suddenly, but gently, grabbed her arm and gently took the wand from her. "Ah, ah, ah," a voice said with a chuckle. "You're not getting away that easily."

She struggled, but the polymorph holding her was too strong and they carried her to the living room where Rachel and Rook met up with them and they were both smiling. "Ah, you found her," Rachel said.

"I'm surprised she hasn't tried to escape," Rook said.

"Oh, she tried," Ultimate Echo Echo said. "But we caught her before she could."

"And I've got a good hold on her," Goop said with a chuckle. "So who wants dibs on tickling her first?"

"Why not all four of us?" Rachel suggested. "She's very ticklish."

"Then her neck is all mine," the polymorph said.

"I'll get her underarms," Ultimate Echo Echo said.

"I'll tickle her stomach," Rook said.

"Then I'll get her feet," Rachel said as the four of them surrounded the young girl and began tickling her.

Zambanza had no time to even cry out for help as the four tickled her and she squealed as they got her tickle spots good and she couldn't pull away from Goop, who held her in a secure, gentle hold while he not only tickled her neck, but also blew raspberries into her neck, making her laugh harder. Rook blew raspberries into the ten-year-old's stomach and she began squirming so hard it was a wonder she didn't break free.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, making them all chuckle.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Ultimate Echo Echo cooed at her. "Who's our adorable ticklish niece?"

"Who needs plenty of loving tickles from her family?" Goop asked, tickling Zambanza's ears now and making her giggle harder.

"And who needs to believe that we care very much about her as our niece?" Rook said.

"And the reason I sometimes see her as my daughter is because she's just as important to me as all her cousins are?" Rachel said, tickling the little girl's toes and making her squeal again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE! STOHOHOHOHOP!" The young girl pleaded.

Seeing she was trying to catch her breath, the four adults stopped, letting her rest as they surrounded her. "Now, are you going to accept the fact that we love you very much, Zambanza, or do we have to get out the tickle juice?" Goop asked teasingly.

"Which would mean a trip to Frankenstrike's lab and he'd get to tickle you," Rook said teasingly.

The young girl didn't respond right away, but she then sat up and Goop helped her, gently rubbing her head in an affectionate manner, making her looked confused. "Why are you all so eager for me to…to…?" She trailed off.

"To be a kid, laughing and carefree the way a child your age should be?" Ultimate Echo Echo said gently. "Because that's exactly what you need to be, kiddo."

"You've been too serious for a long time, pumpkin," Rachel said, her voice gentle as she smiled. "And we love you too much to let you be so serious all the time."

Zambanza looked at them. "How can you guys…so willing love…someone like me?" She asked.

"One, because you're our niece and part of the family," Rook said. "And two, this family is full of love and we want every kid in this family, including you, to always feel loved."

"We know it might be a bit foreign to you for a bit, but your parents and the rest of us love you to pieces, kiddo," Goop said. "And nothing's going to change that."

The young girl was speechless and she didn't know what to say, but they seemed to understand and hugged her, which made her not only feel better, but feel loved too. "Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome, kiddo," Ultimate Echo Echo said.

"So how about giving your uncle Frankenstrike a chance to bond with you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm hoping she will," Frankenstrike said, smiling as he came in.

Goop handed the young girl to the large scientist. "She's all yours, big guy," he said.

Zambanza began squirming to get away, but then squeaked at feeling large fingers gently poking her sides, giggling as Frankenstrike kept it up until they reached his lab and he handed her a glass of juice. "Figured you might be thirsty after that tickle torture," he said kindly.

"Thank you," she said, drinking the juice. But then, she began laughing and realized this had to be the tickle juice Goop mentioned, because she was laughing herself silly, and it didn't help that Frankenstrike was now tickling her stomach with his hands, making her squeal with laughter.

Thankfully, the ticklish feeling wore off after about ten minutes, as Frankenstrike had worked on the formula a bit more so that the effects wouldn't last as long, but would give him a chance to bond with his family. Zambanza giggled some more, but seemed surprised when the scientist alien held her like she was his own child. But instead of shying away, she rested her head on his shoulder, making him smile. "Trust isn't a bad thing, Zambanza," he said gently. "Especially in this family."

"I'm starting to see that," she admitted. "Maybe I can soon."

He knew what she meant. It would take time to trust, especially after all she had been through before coming to the family, but they all were patient and willing to help her see that she never had to worry about if she was loved or not, because they had already proven that to her. And it made her feel loved again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
